


the feel of your soul touching mine

by NoxWrites



Series: Kassandra/Daphnae [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kleio (my huntress oc), i love them, lil angst, lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Prompt: “What do you mean by leaving?”―“I didn’t want you to come, I know how you are. You would’ve wanted to save the day, to keep me from harm. But I didn’t want to lose you, I could not bear to never hear your heartbeat again.” Daphnae’s voice has watered and Kassandra can feel her armor getting damp with tears.“And you thought I could bear to never hear yours?” Kassandra sighs as she kisses the top of Daphnae’s head.





	the feel of your soul touching mine

Kassandra stands from the bed, still dressing in her armor. “What do you mean by leaving?”

 

Daphnae turns to look at Kassandra, she steps up to her and puts her hands on Kassandra’s shoulders. “It will just be for a while, love. One of my sisters has gone missing, we’ll just be checking on the village in Lesbos near the Petrified Forest.” 

 

“The Petrified-” Kassandra shouts but then lowers her voice, “The Petrified Forest is not safe. Daphnae, Ikaros couldn’t see through the fog of the forest, I was blind going in there. Please tell me you are not going in the forest.”

 

Daphnae’s silence makes Kassandra frustrated. She steps away from Daphnae’s embrace, pacing in their hut still half dressed in her armor. “Damn it Daphnae.” 

 

“You promised. You promised you would not take me from my sisters.” Daphnae says quietly, pleading with Kassandra.

 

Kassandra takes a deep breath and turns to Daphnae, “I won’t. Just, let me come with you at least. Let me help.”

 

Daphnae shakes her head, “This is something I have to do on my own for my sisters as lead huntress.”

 

Kassandra closes her eyes in frustration, lowering her head and taking Daphnae’s hands in her own. She tugs Daphnae a bit closer, opening her eyes to see Daphnae looking up at her. Kassandra kisses Daphnae’s forehead and moves her hands to hold Daphnae. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Kassandra whispers. Daphnae wraps her arms around Kassandra’s waist and they settle into the hug. They break apart when another huntress comes to their hut calling for Daphnae. Daphnae leans up and presses a kiss to Kassandra’s lip, Kassandra smiles at her as they part and Daphnae leaves the hut.

 

She waits a bit to hear Daphnae’s party leaving, the horses snort and then take off. She turns back to her armor and starts to set each piece back into place. She rushes to get prepared, poorly tying her belt and linking her armor. As she runs out of the hut, still haphazardly looping her quiver over her shoulder. 

 

Kleio looks at her with curiosity as Kassandra stands in the wide open clearing in front of her and Daphnae’s hut. With a sharp whistle, the sound of flapping wings followed by the soft clashing of hooves to the ground rings through the village.

 

“You cannot intervene,” Kleio shouts as Kassandra mounts her pegasus Phobos.  

 

Kassandra groans, “If I can’t protect her I fail her. I won’t do anything unless necessary.” 

 

Kassandra flicks the reins and shouts to get Phobos into action, the winged horse starts a run before leaping up an incline of rocks and then leaping off and taking to the wind. Kassandra pats Phobos’ side and they start to go north to Lesbos.

 

―

 

Kassandra kneels to the flower beneath her, “ someone will remember us, I say, even in another time.”

 

She stands up and leaves the stone arena, the door she came from has shifted open once more and closes as she leaves. The key she had stolen from her love’s own people is shattered into thousands of pieces on the ground.

“When my sisters told me they were attacked by a woman with the physique of a goddess and suddenly our key to Medusa was gone I did not want to believe it.” Daphnae’s voice rings out and as Kassandra looks down the set of stairs leading away from the arena she sees Daphnae and her hunting party on horseback.

 

“Daphnae-” Kassandra stops when Daphnae’s eyes to turn daggers glaring at her. Daphnae turns her horse and the party follows her. Kassandra lets out a heavy sigh before slowly following behind on foot.

 

They make it out of the Petrified Forest, Daphnae waves her hunters away and they head back to the village. Kassandra leans on a tree and waits while Daphnae dismounts, tying her horse to a low branch and then coming to Kassandra. 

 

“What were you thinking!” Daphnae shouts more than asks.

 

“Listen, please, I left after you I was worried. I was just going watch from afar and not intervene but when I got to Lesbos-”

 

“You followed me when I explicitly told you not to!” Daphnae pushes at Kassandra’s chest in frustration.

 

Kassandra stands still, the push not moving her an inch. “Yes. But when I got here a woman was looking for her lover. I helped, it was only after I took the contract that I realized it intertwined with your mission. I did everything as cleanly as possible and as quickly. Daphnae I’m sorry.”

 

Daphnae pushes her once more in frustration and lets out a heavy breath of anger. She walks back and forth in front of Kassandra. “What happened? To my sister, what happened?” 

 

Kassandra remembers the flower and the house where the two lovers met. “I’m sorry Daphnae. She turned.”

 

“Into stone?” Daphnae whispers, a broken voice. 

 

Kassandra shakes her head, “Into the gorgon.” 

 

Daphnae lets out all the breath in her chest and Kassandra can see the start of teary eyes. Kassandra steps forward and holds her hands out, careful not to hug Daphnae until she wants it. Daphnae falls into Kassandra’s chest, settling her head on Kassandra’s chest and her ear just over Kassandra’s heart.

 

“I didn’t want you to come, I know how you are. You would’ve wanted to save the day, to keep me from harm. But I didn’t want to lose you, I could not bear to never hear your heartbeat again.” Daphnae’s voice has watered and Kassandra can feel her armor getting damp with tears. 

 

“And you thought I could bear to never hear yours?” Kassandra sighs as she kisses the top of Daphnae’s head. 

 

Daphnae presses even closer, Kassandra’s armor presses uncomfortably into her skin but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“No more solo missions,” Kassandra whispers. “If it’s something like this we go together.”

 

Daphnae nods against Kassandra’s chest, “I love you, Kassandra.”

 

“I love you, Daphnae.” Kassandra closes her eyes and they stay there a while, just holding each other.


End file.
